Siete Pecados
by marelhasard
Summary: Gula, avaricia, lujuria, pereza... los siete pecados encarnados en House. hameron x sex!
1. Lujuria

**Titulo**: Siete Pecados

**Disclaimer**: Para mi desgracia los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Shore, Jacobs and company

**Avisos**: NR-18 en capitulos sucesivos, en este solo doy un aperitivo, para ir abriendo boca.

**Nota**: Situado después de la tercera temporada, en la era de los nuevos patitos.

- Dedicado muy especialmente a las chicas del , por todas las horas que me han dado de lectura y entretenimiento.

Nada más, a disfrutar...

**---SIETE PECADOS--- **

**1. LUJURIA**

Colgó el teléfono enfadado. La prostituta encargada de hacerle la noche más entretenida le había fallado, y aunque la agencia le había ofrecido alternativas, las rechazó, no le gustaban los cambios y se había puesto de mal humor.

Se acostó con un cabreo considerable y demasiado cargado, aparte de que la pierna le estaba dando más guerra de lo normal.

A la mañana siguiente, mientras daba vueltas en su silla, Cameron entro en su despacho sonriente, mordiendo una manzana.

- Buenos días House

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Yo también me alegro de verte – dijo con deje gracioso – tenía un descanso y venía a ver que hacías.

- ¿Tan aburrida estas?

- ¿Y tu? Cuando he entrado estabas mirando al techo, ¿no tienes caso?

- No – la estudió con la mirada, la sonrisa no desaparecía de su cara y le extrañaba que estuviera tan feliz.

- ¿Y tu equipo? ¿Pasando tus consultas?

- Hoy no han venido… - titubeó al decirlo.

- ¿No me digas que les has dado el día libre?

- No… la verdad es que… - miró hacia la sala de diagnósticos – no se porqué no están aquí.

- Vaya, ¿tu equipo se escaquea y tu no te das ni cuenta? Estas perdiendo facultades… ¿Tanto te afectó que nos fueramos?

Se quedaron en silencio retándose con la mirada, mientras ella le daba otro mordisco a su manzana.

- ¿Quieres? – le tendió la fruta ofreciéndosela.

- No deberías hacer eso.

- ¿El qué?

- Ofrecerle a alguien comer de la misma manzana que tu, podrían... malinterpretarte – vio en la cara de ella que no estaba entendiendo nada – la manzana – dijo señalándola pero veía que seguía igual – a ver, te voy a hacer un crokis, como se nota que trabajar en urgencias esta acabando con tu inteligencia – se levantó y fue hacia la cocina, donde se sirvió un café – la manzana es la tentación que incita al pecado – gritó para que ella pudiera escucharlo desde el despacho, pero cuando se dio la vuelta se la encontró a apenas a un metro de distancia, dando otro mordisco y mirándolo curiosa – la tentación del sexo – ella alzó las cejas sorprendida mientras él pegaba un sobro al café, que tras poner una mueca desagradable escupió en el fregadero y tiró el resto del contenido de la taza por el mismo – pero que asco, le tengo dicho a Taub que no toque la cafetera...

- ¿Sexo? – no quería desviarse de la conversación, estaba muy interesada.

- Claro – prosiguió – ¿acaso has visto a alguna monja diciendo que no puede comerse una manzana? No, ¿verdad? El pecado original lo disfrazaron de manzana para convertirlo en un cuento infantil. Las consecuencias de comerse una manzana es que Eva se quedase preñada mientras el pobre Adán se ponía a trabajar para darles a ella y a sus hijos de comer. Y bueno… la serpiente supongo que te puedes imaginar lo que simboliza… - sonrió travieso.

- Interesante… - Cameron nunca había sido una devota de los discursos, excepto de los de House, siempre tenían un punto divertido que le encantaban – Entonces, según tu, si yo le ofrezco a alguien comer de mi manzana, en realidad le estoy queriendo decir que…

- Exactamente – se volvieron a quedar en silencio, mirándose, estudiándose. Si había algo que echaba de menos de no trabajar juntos eran esos momentos en los que con una mirada se decían más que con mil palabras.

- ¿Cuando terminas tu descanso? – preguntó él

- Dentro de... miró su reloj - 15 minutos – elevó los ojos encontrándose directamente con los de House y alargó el brazo con la manzana en la mano – ¿Quieres?

Ella seguía sonriendo, pero esta vez era una sonrisa distinta, había… lujuria.

Minutos después House empotraba a Cameron contra el cristal que separaba diagnósticos de su despacho.

Sus respiraciones se entrecortaban al ritmo de sus embestidas, desnudos y sudorosos se besaban e inspeccionaban el cuerpo del otro.

Cameron enredaba sus piernas en las caderas de él, y se sujetaba con los brazos sobre sus hombros.

Gemían descontroladamente, dejándose llevar por un ritmo frenético auto impuesto, sin importarles el lugar donde se encontraban ni que alguien pudiera verlos.

La besaba y la acariciaba con urgencia cuando notó que ya no podía más, un escalofrío electrizante recorrió su cuerpo desde los dedos de sus pies hasta sus nalgas, corriéndose dentro de ella.

Se quedaron sentados, en el suelo, exhaustos, intentando recuperar la normalidad en sus respiraciones y tranquilizar el ritmo de sus corazones.

Cameron se levantó la primera y comenzó a vestirse ante la atenta mirada de House, que no perdía detalle de cada parte de su cuerpo.

- ¿Qué miras? – preguntó sonriente, algo ruborizada e incomoda, él negó con la cabeza. Cuando ella terminó de vestirse se agachó, se acercó y lo besó – Ha estado bien.

- Yo diría mejor que bien – ahora fue él quien intentó besarla, pero ella se separó bruscamente al darse cuenta de que se había apoyado en su pierna sin pretenderlo.

- ¡Perdona! – dijo alarmada – ¿te he hecho daño?

- No… no te preocupes – fue a besarla de nuevo pero ella se apartó.

- ¿Cómo es posible? Quiero decir… después de todo este… ejercicio… ¿cómo es posible que no te duela?

- Pues no se – se encogió de hombros algo aturdido – pero no me duele nada… - escucharon un sonido estridente, una especie de timbre pegado a su oído – ¿qué es eso?

- Es la hora – dijo ella con tranquilidad.

- ¿La hora de que?

- De que despiertes, es la hora.

En ese momento House abrió los ojos, miró hacia la mesita donde el despertador no paraba de sonar y lo apagó de un manotazo.

Miró hacia el techo, recordando cada uno de los detalles de su sueño que con el paso de las horas iría olvidando.

Alzó la cabeza y se destapó, descubriendo una mancha blanca en sus boxers negros.

Volvió a recostar la cabeza sobre la almohada, y sonrió.

**Continuará...**

_Pd: Cualquier comentario será agradecido._


	2. Pereza

Aquí os dejo el segundo capitulo y uno de mis favoritos.

**PEREZA**

Sabía que el trabajo en urgencias era realmente agotador, pero una cosa era la teoría y otra la práctica.

Ya había estado trabajando allí en sus años de residente en prácticas, pero de eso ya hacía bastante y, o no lo recordaba tan duro, o es que se había mal acostumbrado a trabajar al estilo House, es decir, tener un solo caso al mes, ocuparse de él junto con dos personas más y el resto del tiempo… vaguear.

Pero ahora las cosas eran bien distintas, llevaba veinte horas sin parar de trabajar, antes de eso solo había dormido tres y trabajado otras dieciséis… no se podía decir que estuviera cansada, esa no era la palabra que la definiera, más bien sentía que su cuerpo pesaba cinco toneladas y llevaba a cuestas un camión cargado de cemento.

Necesitaba descansar a como diera lugar, aunque solo fuese media hora, lo que fuera lo agradecería. Así que se fue a la habitación del hospital predispuesta para el descanso de los médicos de urgencias, solía tener dos camas, pero en esos momentos solo había una, de la otra sabía que se habían roto un par de patas de las cuales prefirió no preguntar la causa, que estaba haciendo la persona que la ocupaba cuando ocurrió el incidente ni si estaba acompañada…

A pesar de su ateismo, cuando entró en la habitación y vio la única cama vacía, se lo agradeció a todos los dioses que conocía, se tumbó en ella plácidamente y sin mucho esfuerzo sus ojos se cerraron.

Al cabo de unos minutos sintió como era zarandeada, abrió lentamente los ojos y allí lo vio, al principio pensó que era uno de sus sueños ya que más de una vez había soñado con él, pero esto era mucho más real.

- Vale, ya has dormido bastante, levanta que me toca a mi – Cameron miró su reloj comprobando que apenas llevaba 10 minutos en la cama, así que se giró, dándole la espalda a House e ignorándolo – ¿con que esas tenemos?

Ocupó el poco espacio de la cama que Cameron dejaba libre, juntando su cuerpo al de ella, cosa que Cameron no pudo ignorar, abrió los ojos y giró la cabeza para mirarle

- ¿Qué haces?

- Dormir – contestó con indiferencia.

- Estoy yo en la cama, ¡fuera!

- No, estoy cansado, quiero dormir.

- ¡Ah venga ya! Si ni siquiera tienes caso, seguro que no has hecho nada.

- Cuddy me ha obligado a pasar consulta, ¿tu sabes lo agotador que es aguantar a determinadas mujeres menopausicas?

- Vete

- Yo de ti no perdería el tiempo intentando echarme porque no pienso irme, ¿qué tienes? ¿Media hora? ¿De verdad te merece la pena pasártela discutiendo conmigo?

- ¡No tendría que discutir si te FUERAS!

Tras gritarle, House cerró los ojos y fingió un ronquido. Cameron suspiró ofuscada, se dio la vuelta y cerró los ojos al igual que él, intentando dormir, pero le era imposible, toda su mente y su cuerpo se centraba en él, en su cercanía, en su respiración, en su aliento chocando contra su nuca.

House la miró de reojo, en realidad no tenía sueño, solo quería ocultarse de Cuddy pero ahora que ella estaba a su lado había cosas que necesitaba saber.

- ¿Qué tal te va con Chase? – preguntó con la mayor naturalidad del mundo. Cameron no contestó, penso que si lo ignoraba tal vez se libraría de él – se que no estas dormida.

- Bien House, bien.

- ¿Si? Eso no es lo que he oído. – Ella abrió los ojos y le miró por encima de su hombro – ¿te extraña que lo sepa? Es la comidilla del hospital. – Cameron volvió a posar la cabeza sobre la almohada, no tenía porqué hablarle a House de sus problemas con Chase. – Venga mujer, ¿es que no confias en mi? ¿Por que lo habeis dejado?

- No, no confio en ti.

- Acabas de herir mi orgullo – dijo fingiendo estar ofendido – a ver a ver… ¿te ha puesto los cuernos? No… estaba demasiado encoñado contigo… ¡se los has puesto tu!... mmmm, no es tu estilo…

- Ufff, ¿si te lo digo te callarás y me dejarás dormir?

- Claro

- El quería algo que yo intenté darle, que creía que podía darle, pero no pude.

- Vaya birria de respuesta.

- Ahora cállate y duerme.

Se hizo el silencio en la habitación, aunque Cameron seguía sin poder dormir, todo su cuerpo estaba en tensión. Mientras House miraba hacia el techo aburrido, inflando los carrillos buscando un entretenimiento hasta que se le ocurrió uno.

Se giró hacia Cameron y pegó su cuerpo aún más al suyo, pensaba llevarla al límite, sabía que podía conseguir dos cosas, o que le contase la verdad sobre lo suyo con Chase, o que se fuera intimidada de la cama y se la dejase entera para él solo.

Así que alzó la mano poniéndola en la cintura de ella, en ese instante notó como el cuerpo de ella daba un pequeño respingo y se tensaba aún más. Deslizó la mano hacia su vientre y la metió por debajo del pijama de urgencias, tocando su piel, acariciándola.

Levantó un poco la cabeza para acercar su boca al oido de Cameron, el calor de su aliento sobre su cuello la hacía estremecerse, los nervios se apoderaban de ella aunque intentaba mantener la compostura, fingir que no estaba allí, que se encontraba sola en aquella cama, pero cuanto más intentaba olvidarse de él, más pensaba en él, y en ese dedo que hacía círculos sobre su cintura.

- ¿Qué es lo que no pudiste darle? – susurró en su oído con aire entrecortado.

Ella abrió los ojos y como si no fuera dueña de sus actos, se giró sobre si misma quedándose cara a cara con House, muy cerca de él. Levantó su mano hasta llevarla a su mejilla, acariciando su barba de tres días. Se quedó contemplando sus ojos azules y le pareció que eran más azules que nunca.

Sus alientos chocaban cuando acortó la poca distancia que había entre ellos y posó sus labios en los de él. Le besó, lentamente, repasando su boca por completo, no había pasión en aquel beso, había dedicación, esmero, había dulzura.

House respondió al beso con la misma dulzura que recibía, el resto de su cuerpo estaba paralizado, era como si todos los sentimientos que ella desprendía con aquel acto se hubieran metido en sus huesos, en cada poro de su piel, en cada articulación, y lo tuvieran drogado.

Ella se separó lentamente, sin querer hacerlo, y con sus labios aún muy cerca le susurró "esto es lo que no podía darle"

Lo miró esperando algún tipo de reacción por su parte, pero él se levantó y se fue completamente atontado, derribado, pensaba salir ganador de una pequeña batalla que claramente había perdido.


	3. Avaricia

**Aquí traigo el tercer capítulo, este trata sobre la avaricia. Me costó idear un capitulo centrado en este pecado ya que no considero a House una persona ávara precisamente, en fin, a ver que tal lo veis.**

**Dedicado a Lentejoncita. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y por leerlo a pesar de ser Huddy. ;-D**

**AVARICIA**

Cojeaba velozmente por los pasillos del hospital, mirando de cuando en cuando a su espalda con la esperanza de que no lo siguieran.

Viendo la agilidad con la que se movía nadie hubiera dicho que a ese hombre le faltaba un cuadriceps, pero así era, pocos eran capaces de llevar su ritmo, ni siquiera sus nuevos empleados.

Se había deshecho de ellos, no en sentido literal claro, simplemente no quería que lo siguieran ni que supieran donde estaba, hoy no. Porque todos sabían que donde estuvieran ellos, estaría él, y no pensaba dejar una pista tan fácil como esa.

Tuvo que detener su camino cuando vio una bata blanca cruzar la esquina, vale, es cierto que el hospital estaba lleno de batas blancas, pero él conocía perfectamente el caminar de aquella, la conocía casi mejor que la suya propia.

No tenía escapatoria, lo más cerca que vio fue el baño de mujeres, bah! Que importaba, no iba a ver nada que no hubiera visto ya, era cuestión de vida o muerte, así que sin pensárselo mucho más se metió dentro.

- Que?... House! Que haces aquí!? – una sorprendida Cameron se estampó contra él al intentar salir.

- Tshhhh calla! Tengo que esconderme – en ese momento se escuchó una bocecita de psicópata decir lentamente a lo lejos "House… te voy a encontrar…"

- Pero qué?... – Cameron no pudo terminar la frase, House le tapó la boca y la metió en una de las pequeñas cabinas con retrete.

- No me puede encontrar…

- Ya estas huyendo otra vez de Cuddy? – dijo cuando se quitó bruscamente la mano de su cara bastante enfadada.

- No, esta vez no es de Cuddy de quien me escondo.

- …Entonces? – justo en ese momento se había dado cuenta de que estaban muy pegados debido al poco espacio de que disponían y algo de nerviosismo achacó en su voz. House la miró al notarlo.

- Es… Jimmy, nunca lo había visto tan enfadado, es más, creo que nunca lo había visto enfadado, y ahora sus ojos están inyectados en sangre cuando me mira.

- Venga ya… no puede ser para tanto – hablaban en susurros, aunque House lo hacía para que no fueran oídos, Cameron no sabía si era por lo mismo o porque la voz no le salía con más decisión.

- Si que lo es si…

- Qué le has hecho?

- Por qué piensas que le he hecho algo? – Cameron ladeó la cara y le sonrió – vale… si… pero tampoco es para que se ponga así.

- House…

- Sigue cabreado por la moto que me compré a su costa.

- Pero de eso hace ya… - hizo una pequeña pausa pensativa - dos años…

- No… esa no – se asomó de reojo por la puerta.

- Como que esa no? – House le puso el dedo índice en los labios para acallarla. Necesitaba escuchar atentamente.

- Todavía esta por ahí… escucho sus mocasines arrastrándose por el suelo…

- House – apartó el dedo de ella, no quería que la tocara – como que esa no?

- El 14 me compré una moto con su tarjeta de crédito…

- Eso fue antes de ayer?... Por qué te has comprado otra moto?

- Es que si la vieras… es tan bonita, una MV agusta F4 1000 con un motor tetracilíndrico en línea de cuatro tiempos… – dijo medio embobado, se le llenaba la boca hablando

- Vale vale… que es buena, no? – lo interrumpió porque todo aquello le sonaba a chino

- Que si es buena?... es la Diosa de todas las motos, es impresionante, tiene una potencia de 166 CV y seis velocidades! – la miraba con la ilusión de un niño - además, debería agradecérmelo, era el día de san Valentín, le ahorré el esfuerzo de tener que elegirme un regalo.

- Y tu para que quieres otra moto?

- Y tu para que quieres otra moto, y tu para que quieres otra moto? – dijo imitándola como si fuera un crío pequeño – yo te pregunto a ti que haces o dejas de hacer con tu vida?

- Pues si – aquella respuesta no se la esperaba, le recordó lo que les pasó hacía escasos días en aquella cama de urgencias.

House se separó de ella todo lo que pudo, aunque no había espacio suficiente para ello. Se quedaron mirándose a los ojos sin saber que decir o que hacer, recordando aquel beso como si lo hubieran tenido hace escasos segundos.

- Por qué lo hiciste? – preguntó House sin saber muy bien de donde salían esas palabras.

- Creo que estaba bastante claro, o no?

Tras unos segundos de indecisión, Cameron se fue acercando lentamente mientras House se quedaba petrificado delante de ella, y a pesar del poco espacio parecía que iba a cámara lenta, como si estuviera a un kilómetro de distancia.

Se pegó completamente a su cuerpo, acorralándolo contra el panel gris que formaba parte del habitáculo, notó como su cuerpo ascendía probablemente debido a que se había puesto de puntillas, y como su boca se iba acercando cada vez más a la suya.

- House? – escucharon la voz de Wilson con total nitidez, este aprovechó la interrupción para subirse al retrete como pudo, evitando que Wilson viera sus pies por debajo.

- Wilson? – contestó Cameron – qué haces aquí? Sabes que este es el baño de mujeres?

- Si, lo siento… - y cuando House iba a bajarse escuchó de nuevo su voz lo que le hizo recolocarse donde estaba – no habrás visto a House por casualidad?

- Wilson, vete! – aunque era su forma de no mentirle, verdaderamente quería que se fuera, estaba enfadada con el oncólogo por la interrupción.

- Vale, vale, lo siento. – escucharon como la puerta se cerraba y House salió del pequeño compartimento, en esos momentos sentía también la necesidad de huir de allí.

Musitó un breve "gracias" a Cameron sin siquiera mirarla, y cuando estuvo seguro de que no había moros en la costa, se fue. Dejando a Cameron sentada en el water, escondiendo la cara entre sus manos completamente confundida por su impropio comportamiento.


	4. Gula

**GULA**

Vacío, solo veía el tejido negro del fondo del monedero y un triste penique escondido en una de las esquinas.

Estaba seguro de que con eso solo podría fastidiar al conserje, lanzándoselo desde la planta de arriba del hospital, intentando apuntar a su ojo, nada más.

Tenía hambre, mucha hambre, si no comía algo en pocos minutos probablemente acabaría devorando a alguna persona que se cruzase por los pasillos emulando a viven. Seguramente eso le traería bastantes problemas.

En estos casos siempre recurría a lo mismo, buscaba a Wilson, que o bien andaría en la cafetería o bien en su despacho, era su hora de la comida, solo tenía que entrar y robársela.

Pero esa opción ahora se le hacía un tanto imposible. El oncólogo seguía sumamente enfadado y apenas habían cruzado un par de palabras en los últimos días. Aunque su estómago le decía que era el momento de limar asperezas.

Quiso entrar en el despacho de su amigo como había echo siempre, sin tocar, pero no pudo, estaba cerrado con llave. Así que no le quedó más remedio que golpear la puerta.

- Jimmy… - fingió voz de mujer – soy la enfermera caliente y vengo a hacerte un chequeo completito y placentero… - pasaron unos segundos sin obtener respuesta – ¡Jimmy joder! – ahora con su voz normal – ¡abre! No puedes pasarte la vida enfadado.

De repente la puerta se abrió y House pudo ver a un Wilson muy cabreado.

- Lárgate. – le dijo con sequedad.

- Tengo hambre. – contestó haciendo pucheros.

- Búscate la vida – y le cerró la puerta en sus narices.

- ¡Venga ya! ¡Tu no eres así! – le gritó a la puerta – ¿de verdad vas a dejar que me consuma de hambre?... ¿Cuando vas a olvidar lo de la moto?... Eres un desagradecido, encima que la compré pensando en ti… hasta te compré un casco blanco con corazoncitos rosas que decía "I love House"… ¡debería ser yo el que estuviera enfadado! – esperó unos segundos deseando que esa puerta se abriera, pero no fue así.

Cuando escuchó sus tripas rugir supo que no podía esperar más a que Wilson cediera, tenía que hacer algo con ese hambre ya.

Se dirigió a la cafetería, tal vez, con un poco de suerte, le pondría ojitos a la chica de la caja y le dejaría comer gratis. Aunque no veía esa opción muy factible ya que la había utilizado en más de una ocasión y siempre había recibido la misma respuesta… ¡no!.

Conforme se acercaba a su destino vio a lo lejos una cara conocida, ese pelo rubio y esas curvas bajo el pijama de urgencias las reconocería a kilómetros de distancia.

Apenas tenía diez minutos de descanso, se había entretenido demasiado con el último paciente y ahora tenía que comer lo que fuera para reponer fuerzas antes de volver.

Tampoco tenía mucho tiempo para tomarse algo copioso, así que se cogió un sándwich de jamón y queso y un tetra-break de zumo de naranja.

Se sentó en una de las mesas de la cafetería, pero otra necesidad se impuso ante ella en aquellos instantes, tenía que decidir rápidamente que hacer antes, comer o hacer aguas menores.

Le pegó un bocado al sándwich, sin duda tenía mucha hambre, pero no podía comer tranquila pensando en lo otro. Así que dejó la comida en su plato y se levantó en dirección al baño de la cafetería.

House observó como esta se alejaba de su mesa, dejando a su pobre comida sola y desamparada. Él tenía que hacer algo, era una atrocidad dejar aquello allí, sin prestarle la debida atención.

Así que se puso justo enfrente, y sin ni tan siquiera comprobar si alguien lo veía, estampó el sándwich contra su boca, metiéndolo por completo.

Demasiada comida, ahora tenía las mejillas que parecían que le iban a explotar, se le hacía imposible tragar e incluso masticar.

Pero no podía entretenerse, pronto Cameron saldría y lo descubriría, así que se guardó el tetra-break en el bolsillo de su americana y se dirigió con paso ligero hacia la salida de la cafetería.

Tarde, Cameron acababa de salir del baño, vio a lo lejos su mesa vacía y como House se perdía por la puerta.

El nefrólogo se sentó en su silla, en el trayecto había logrado masticar medianamente la bola de comida que había en su boca. Despegó la pajita del cartón y le quitó el plástico que la envolvía, para luego hincarla en el agujero correspondiente.

Prácticamente se lo tomó de un trago, logrando así que la comida que aún le quedaba pasara con mayor facilidad por su garganta.

Escuchó unos pasos por el pasillo, podía ser cualquiera pero por si las moscas tiró el cartón de zumo a la papelera rápidamente. Segundos después Cameron aparecía frente a él.

- Hola – dijo ella adentrándose en el despacho.

- Hola – contestó él sospechando que lo supiera todo.

- ¿Qué tal estas? – ella sonreía y su voz sonaba demasiado cordial para alguien a quien le habían robado la comida, lo que incrementaba aún más sus sospechas.

- Aburrido… llevo media hora aquí esperando que mis pequeños inútiles vengan con unas pruebas.

- ¿Llevas media hora aquí? – confirmado, lo sabía.

- O más – prefirió seguir con la mentira, no ganaba nada confesando y así tal vez a ella le surgirían dudas y no haría nada.

- ¿Si?

Cameron rodeó el escritorio, quedándose delante de él. Situó sus manos sobre los posabrazos de su silla y se inclinó lentamente, acercándose a su cara.

Él se echó levemente hacia atrás, estaba atrapado, no podía huir y no sabía muy bien lo que ella estaba haciendo.

Miró hacia sus labios, estaban tan cerca y deseaba tanto volver a probarlos… en parte se maldijo por no haberse dejado llevar en el baño hacía unos días, necesitaba apoderarse de esos labios de nuevo, era una necesidad imperiosa que se hacía más fuerte cada día, pero el no verla casi nunca se lo hacía más llevadero.

Ahora no tenía otra salida, o la besaba o la besaba, aunque ella le facilitó el trabajo. En cuanto sus ojos se cruzaron, acortó la distancia con avidez, besándolo, devorándolo, con hambre, con sed.

Dejó que la lengua de ella recorriera completamente su boca, y cuando se hartó de su propia pasividad, comenzó una lucha encarnizada entre sus lenguas.

Llevó la mano hasta la nuca de ella apretándola aún más, a pesar de que el aire comenzaba a faltar, podría aguantar un poco más, necesitaba comer de su boca.

Cameron agarró la muñeca de él con fuerza, apartando su mano para poder separarse.

- Mmmm… sabes a naranja – le susurró muy cerca de sus labios.

House, que hasta ese momento tenía los ojos cerrados, los abrió de par en par, para ver como ella se había incorporado y otra cosa se acercaba, la palma de su mano bien abierta estampándose contra su cara.

- ¿Por quién me has tomado? ¡¿Por Wilson?! – gritó completamente enfadada y fuera de si. Miró su reloj para comprobar la hora – ¡joder! ¡Ya no tengo tiempo! ¡Que sepas que de esta no me olvido!

Y salió del despacho dejando a House con una sonrisa, no había sentido el guantazo a pesar de la fuerza empleada en él, había sabores que se concentraban en su boca que compensaban cualquier otra cosa.


End file.
